You Can't Love Before You Fight
by Akane16
Summary: WARNING:BoyXBoy and Male Pregnancy. S.H.I.E.L.D found Captain America's body and now he's going to live with Tony Stark. But nobody said they're getting along. Stark is always stuck in his lab and Steve's past hunting him. Will Steve be able to get Tony out of the lab, and in exchange, Tony help him get rid of the nightmares? Rating M for Sexual contact.
1. Chapter 1

**Author comment**: SPOILERS!~ From Captain America (the first avenger(Steve's flashbacks) and Avengers spoilers from chapter 6~ (I'll upload it soon(If you haven't seen the movies, you better not read it))  
Okay, it's the first time I upload a Fanfic (Or showing a story I wrote to the public) So please don't be really harsh ;;  
Ever since I got to know Marvel characters better and saw their movies, I started to like this couple and 2 months ago I wrote this.  
Thanks a lot to my friend (Mikaru15) for dividing the whole story to chapters and fixing my horrible typos and grammar!~  
Enjoy :3

* * *

"Good morning sir, I see you're finally awake." JARVIS said, Tony yawned and stood up. "You're missing your meeting." "What meeting?" "You promised to go to a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick said he wants the group to meet a new member." "Ugh, another one..." Tony sighed frustrated, "Please get ready sir." "Yeah yeah..." Tony sighed and started getting ready.

"Late as always Stark." "I never late, I'm busy." As Steve heard the name Stark, he quickly lifted his head to look at the person. He looked young but he could see that he was Howard's son. The same face, haircut. Even the facial hair. Tony sat in his place, "Like I said, we have a new group member." Nick said and Tony looked at Steve, Steve looked away. "He's-" "Captain Steven Rogers who is also known as Captain America and the first avenger." Tony said, Steve was surprised, "Created during WWII, a serum gave made his body stronger. He was chosen only because he was weak, and brave enough. Froze from a plan crush after defeated the red skull and nobody found him for 70 years." "You've done your homework." Clint said surprised, "I didn't. It's the only thing I heard my whole life. The one who was in charge for the experiment, his shield and the search after him until the 70's was Howard Stark."  
Tony noticed Steve's blush and stood up, "Why you had to call me for this? I know all of his Story." "You're no different than the rest of this room. I didn't call you to tell a story, I called you because he's you are going to make him get used to his century. Meeting is over." "What do you mean? Why can't somebody else do this?! It's proved that everyone in this room is better than me!" Tony stared at Nick. "It's going to be you because who's better than technology then Tony stark. And because it's you father pervious work, exactly like your company, isn't it so?" Nick asked and walked out of the room. "Howard's son..." Steve thought, then he noticed that Tony is looking at him. Not looking but staring. Steve was surprised. "Fine, whatever..." Tony sighed, "Hm...you don't have to if it's such a bother." Steve found his voice, "I can always stay at S.H.I.E.L.D's HQ." "You heard the man Rogers, let's go." Tony said and walked to the door. "Tony isn't the best person in the world but he does have feelings. He's just against his father for some reason so don't bring this subject up." Bruce put a hand on Steve's shoulder, "Dr. Banner, right?" Steve asked, "Yeah. Nice to meet you Captain Rogers." Steve nodded lightly and shook Bruce's hand, "You better go before he'll lose it." Natasha sighed. "Yeah." Steve sighed and followed Tony. "Just great.." He thought.

"Okay, it's a big house so I'm going to give you a quick tour." "Okay..." Steve said a bit confused. "As you get in, this is the hallways and there's the living room and the kitchen." Tony started walking downstairs, "This is my lab, you can't get in here unless you have a permission." "Don't worry, I won't bother you..." Steve said.  
They walked back upstairs. "You room is down the hallway, and then you turn left." Tony started walking, Steve followed him. "Why do you have so many windows...?" He asked confused, "There's a nice view." Tony shrugged, Steve looked outside. "Yeah, it's really nice..." He thought and continued following Tony.

"Alright capsicle, your room." Tony said as he opened the door, "Coulson will be here tomorrow to bring you your old clothes, suit and shield. Steve looked at him confused. "Capsicle...?" "Yeah, well, you were inside an ice cube for 70 years. Popsicle it's a frozen juice. You're captain America so - capsicle." "Please don't call me like this." Steve sighed and got into the room. "Honey, are you awake?" Tony asked getting into the room too, "Yes sir, I've thought we've talked about those nicknames."  
Steve heard a voice coming from nowhere. "Yeah, sorry. This is Steven Rogers, he's going to stay here for a while so once in a few hours ask him if he need something. No access to my room or my lab unless I'm dying in there. If I'm dead, let it be." "Of course sir." "JARVIS, my AI." Tony explained, "He does pretty much everything around here. Well, that's until I'll finish creating him. Then he'll do everything." "Sir, Mrs. Potts is waiting in the living room. You need to sign a few papers." "She's the CEO." "She wants to discuss with you."  
Tony sighed, "Well, feel like home I guess." He said and walked to the living room. "Mrs. Potts?" Steve asked, "Sir's company new CEO. They know each other for a long time and they started dating not a long time ago." "A man like him got a girlfriend?" Steve asked a bit surprised, "It was complicated at the beginning but eventually Sir decided he wants to give it a chance." "Is there a gym around here?" Yes. Down the hall, 4th door on the right." "Thanks JARVIS." Steve said and walked out of his room.

**_'Wait!' Peggy kissed Steve, 'Go get him.' She smiled lightly -_** Steve started punching the punching bag harder, **_'I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do.'_  
_'There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.' 'Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out.'_** - "Don't destroy the bag..." Steve thought, completely focused in his actions – **'_You know, I still don't know how to dance.' 'I'll show you how. Just be there.' 'You'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your...' 'Steve? Steve? Steve?' 'I'm sorry Peggy, I love you...' Steve thought._**- "Ugh!" The punching bag fell, the sand spilled all over. "Damn it..." Steve said quietly, trying to catch his breath. He felt tears fall from his eyes. Steve sat on the floor next to the wall and buried his face in his hands, starting to cry lightly. **  
**"What happe-" "Wow.." Steve heard voices. He lifted his head and sat Tony together with a woman. Must be Mrs. Potts. "What happened?" Tony asked, "I'm sorry Mr. Stark. I'll clean everything." Steve said quietly and wiped his tears. "Is everything okay..?" Pepper asked in light worry, "I'm fine, no need to worry." He smiled lightly at Pepper, "I'm Pepper Potts by the way" "Steven Rogers." Steve nodded lightly, "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." She smiled lightly and kissed Tony, "That's all for today, goodbye." Pepper smiled and got out of the room.  
Steve looked at the floor, trying to catch his breath. "Can you tell me where the broom is..?" He asked as he stood up, "Leave it, I'll clean this later." Tony said, "I'm really sorry." "That's some muscles you have, if you could break it.." "Well, they're not really mine as you know..." Steve changed the punching bag, "I just had luck..." "Luck? Freezing in an ice cube for 70 years is luck?" Tony lifted an eyebrow, "I..." Steve said quietly, but he couldn't continue. Everything he thought about was Peggy and Howard. And he didn't want to talk about them, both of them. Not with Tony and not with anyone. **  
**"I'm sorry again about the punching bag..." Steve apologized, "I'm going to my room..." He walked out of the room, not looking at Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.' 'I had him on the ropes.' Bucky chuckled, 'You never knew when to give up'_** - Steve moved in his sleep. - **_'Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.' Howard Stark stood on the stage, looking so _**

**_confident. He was a brilliant man, everyone liked him, especially the ladies. Even Steve couldn't say he isn't attracted to the man. - _**Steve turned around and kicked the blanked off him. **_'I thought you were dead.' 'I thought you were smaller.' Steve smiled lightly, Bucky was always like this. He was happy he's alive._** - Steve felt hot. He turned to lay on his back. **_'Bucky! Hang on!' Steve said as he tried to reach Bucky, 'Grab my hand!' Bucky tried to reach Steve's hand, the metal started falling._**  
"Bucky!" Steve woke up surprised, he had tears in his eyes. "Bucky..." He said quietly, letting the tears fall on his cheeks. "Howard...Peggy...Bucky...I've lost all of them..." He thought and sat on the bed, "Am I really going to be okay here..?"  
"What happened..?" He heard a voice from the door, the room became brighter. "Sorry...I woke you up?" "I went to sleep an hour ago, so no." Tony sighed, "What happened? I heard you scream." Steve wiped his tears and looked away, "Just some nightmares..." He said quietly, "I'll tell Nick tomorrow that I can't stay here..." Steve stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face.  
"Stand up Rogers." Tony said as he got into the bathroom after a few minutes, "Stand up and wash your face." "Huh...?" Steve asked a bit confused, "Just do so, I'll see you in the living room in a few minutes." Tony went out of the bathroom. Steve was confused.  
"Hey cap." Tony said as Steve walked into the living room, "How can I help you Mr. Stark?" "I have JARVIS for this." Tony rolled his eyes, "Sit." Steve sat on the couch.  
"So, nightmares?" He asked and sat down too, turning the TV on, "Hm...yeah.." Steve said confused, "You should go to sleep, why're you here?" "Well, I won't be able to sleep now, and it's almost 4 am." Tony shrugged, "Pizza? Ice cream? Something?" "No thank you.." "Pizza it is." Tony stood up and walked to the refrigerator, "I said-"  
"Don't argue, you didn't eat anything today." Steve sighed.  
"Want to talk about it?" Tony asked as he came with a big plate with pizza on it, "I better not..." Steve said quietly, "It's about my father?" Tony asked, looking at the TV. "...and another few people I used to know..." Tony sighed. "Eat." He gave Steve a pizza triangle. Steve took it and started eating it slowly. The only noise in the room was coming from the TV. Steve didn't feel comfortable with the silence, but he didn't feel like talking neither. Tony stood up and came back with two glass, two bottles of juice and a bottle of water. "Thanks..." Steve said quietly at Tony gave him a glass of juice, Tony nodded lightly and took another piece of pizza.  
Steve noticed they're sitting closer, it didn't bother him though. "As much as I'm interesting cap, please look at the TV." Tony said, Steve could see him smiling lightly. "Sorry..I'm just not used to it..." "That's okay."  
They continued drinking and eating the pizza, and another one that Tony brought. They had a short talk once in a while and at the other time they just watched TV in a complete silence.

"Agent Coulson is here. Please wake up sir." Tony slowly opened his eyes, "W-What...?" He asked as he yawned, "Agent Coulson is here." JARVIS said again, "Yeah...let him in..." Tony said, trying to wake up, "Rogers..?" Tony shook lightly the man who was leaning his head against his shoulder, "Yes...?" Steve asked quietly, "Your stuff is here..." "Ugh..." Steve sat down normally and yawned.  
"I see you two had nice slumber party." Coulson said as he walked into the living room. "You wish." Tony rolled his eyes and stood up. "What is it...?" Steve asked in sleepy voice, "Nice to meet you Rogers." Coulson said, Steve nodded lightly and stood up. "We've brought your shield and a few clothes." "What about my suit?" "Yes, and we've changed it a bit." "But I liked what Howard did..." Steve thought disappointed and nodded lightly.  
"By the way, I should probably say, I can't stay here..." "Why not?" "I'm causing trouble to Mr. Stark and if to be honest, I'm bothering him to sleep..." "I'm sorry, but your orders were clear. We can't do anything about it. If you excuse me." Coulson said and he and the agents walked out of the room. "Well, I guess you're stuck with me."  
"You didn't have nightmares now." Tony said, "Huh?" Steve looked at him confused, "When we fell asleep, you didn't wake up or woke me up even once. You slept peacefully." Tony said and drank a bit, "Well, let's get ready, we're going to buy you some clothes." He put his glass down, "You choose, I buy." "What? Mr. Stark-" "Great. Go get ready." Tony smiled and walked to him room.

"I must say, you have an old fashioned taste." Tony said, "I'm from the 40's...what did you expect?" Steve sighed, "I've told you, you don't need to do it." Tony shrugged,  
"If I won't go outside once in a while Pepper would kill me." He sighed in amusement, "Well, that's it?" Steve nodded lightly, he didn't need more than a few shirts and a few pairs of pants. Tony also insisted to buy him a suit for some reason. Steve didn't argue. After all the man letting him live in his house without anything in return.  
"Hm...do you mind coming with me to the company for a few hours?" Tony asked, "Something happen?" Steve asked in light worry, "Not really...Pepper need a bit help, that's all." "Sure, no problem." Steve nodded and they got into the car.

Steve walked around Pepper's office, looking at the stuff.  
"Why you brought him?" Pepper said quietly to Tony, "He's bored." "What you wanted me to do? Drive all the way back to my house? He agreed to come." Tony answered, checking the files. Pepper sighed. "Mr. Rogers?" "Yes Mrs. Potts?" Steve looked at her. Pepper looked through her drawers and took a book out of there.  
"Here, I don't want you to get bored. There's a chair over there so go and read something while I'm working with Tony." Steve nodded and took it, "Thank you." He smiled lightly and walked to the chair, starting to read. "Book? Really Pepps?" "Shut up Tony."

"Thanks for coming Tony, you really helped." Pepper kissed him, "My company after all." Tony smiled lightly, "I'll call you later." "Sure. Sorry to bother you Steve." "No problem at all." Steve smiled, "It was nice seeing you." Pepper nodded lightly and Steve and Tony drove home.

"You really attract women." Tony giggled lightly, "Excuse me?" Steve asked confused, "The whole day, you didn't notice all the looks the women gave you?" "Well, I-I was busy with other s-stuff so..." Steve said and looked out of the car, "I don't usually look at women, during the 40's I had important stuff to deal with and women were in last place. I can't talk with them at all..." Suddenly Tony stopped the car. "Huh?" "Get out, we're getting something to eat." Tony said and opened the door, Steve was confused but got out of the car too.

"It's food. Not poison, eat." "I never ate food like this." "Well, try. It's good." Steve took one of the burgers and started to eat. "You're feeding me with too much unhealthy food..." "It's just a bit, you won't die and your serum won't fade off." Steve just continued eating.  
"There we go again." Tony sighed, "Huh?" "Look around you, almost every women here looks at you." "I think you're mistaken, they look at you." Steve shook his head,  
"You're Tony Stark, billionaire and stuff. I'm just an old fashioned solider from the 40's." "With big muscles." Steve sighed. "Serum." "Same thing." They continued eating and then they drove back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"JARVIS?" "Welcome back sir, Mr. Rogers." "Hey, I'm going to continue working on you so prepare everything." "Right away sir." "You feel like home. There's food in the refrigerator and I cleaned the gym. You also have JARVIS here to keep you company." Tony said and went downstairs to his lab.

"JARVIS, it's already midnight. He's still in there?" Steve asked confused when he finished working out. "Yes, Mr. Stark won't get out of there unless Mrs. Potts get him out or he'll finish his work. What comes first." "Can I go there?" "I have an order not to get you in." "I'm just giving him food, and then I'll go without bothering. You know you don't want him to pass out too." "Alright." "Thanks."  
"I thought I've told you that you can't go here." Steve just put the tray on one of the clean tables. "Sorry to bother your work Mr. Stark." He said and got out of the lab.  
Tony looked at the tray. "JARVIS, what I've told you?" "You need to eat after all." Tony looked at the unfinished android in front of him. "When I'll finish with you, I'm going to slap you." He sighed and continued working.

For the rest of the week, Tony stayed in the lab, working on JARVIS and Steve brought him food. Tony didn't seem to mind it, he even ate the food and it wasn't bad as he thought. When he was taking breaks he would talk with Steve a bit before starting to work again.

* * *

"Mr. Stark, Mrs. Potts is waiting for you in the living room." Steve said when he got into Tony's lab, "Pepper? What does she wants?" "I don't know, but I think it's important." "Tell her I'll be up in 5 minutes." Steve nodded and went upstairs.

"What is it Pepp?" Tony asked as he came upstairs, "What it is Pepp? That's all you got to say?!" Pepper asked annoyed, "I'm trying to get you for two weeks Tony! JARVIS always tell me you'll call later but you never do! You're stuck in this lab too much lately..." "Sorry, I'm just busy Pepps..." "Is it helping you somehow? Machines are a better company to you than me?" "What? That's not it Pepps." Tony said, "I just wanted to finish with this as soon as possible, that's all." He put a hand on Pepper's cheek, "I'm sorry, okay?" He said quietly, "I'll make it up to you. I promise. This weekend, I'm all yours, I promise." "Don't promise what you can't do Stark." "But I can, and I'll prove it to you. Don't make any plans, okay?" "And what about Steve...?" She asked quietly, making sure Steve isn't around, "He's a big boy, one day alone won't kill him.." Tony said and kissed Pepper, "This weekend, 6 pm, I'll do everything, you just get ready until I'll pick you up." Pepper blushed lightly, "Sure." She smiled and kissed Tony, "Don't disappoint me Stark, you have only one more chance." She said and got out of the house. Tony sighed. "Okay, no more lab for now." He said and walked to the kitchen to take a drink.

"I'm going out, I think I'll come tomorrow." Tony said when he got into the living room, Steve was watching TV. He looked at Tony. "A date with Pepper?" "Yep. She's pretty mad at me.." Tony sighed. Steve stood up and walked to Tony's direction. He fixed his tie and then he checked Tony again. "You look good. Have fun on your date." He said and sat back on the couch. Tony felt uneasy. "Thanks. Are you okay with staying here alone?" "I have JARVIS." Steve giggled lightly, "I guess I'll go later to the gym and then finally try to sleep..." "You do look terrible." "I know..." Steve said quietly and laid on the couch. Tony covered him. "Well, I'm going out. See you later, darling, capsicle." He said and got out of the house. Steve sighed and closed his eyes. "Capsicle huh..?" He thought and fell asleep.

"I'm home." Tony said as he walked into the house. "Welcome back sir." "Where's Rogers?" "Sleeping on the couch." Tony walked to the couch and shook Steve lightly.  
Steve just moved in his sleep, Tony noticed he was holding his shirt which was on the couch when he changed clothes. Tony walked to his room to change clothes and then he got back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Steve smelled the food, he opened his eyes. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Good morning, how was your sleep?" Tony asked, "Fine...how was your date?" "It was good, it looks like Pepper had fun." "What about you?" Steve asked, "'What about me?" "Did you enjoy the date?" "Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Tony looked at the shirt Steve was holding, "Can I have my shirt back please?" He giggled lightly, Steve looked at him confused and then he looked at the shirt. "Y-Yes...!"  
Steve gave Tony the shirt, "I-I'm sorry, I really don't know how I got it..." "It's nothing, just a shirt." Tony smiled lightly, "Are you hungry?" "Starving..." Steve admitted and smiled back, "Well, breakfast is ready." Tony gave Steve a plate. "Thank you." Steve said and sat down, starting to eat. Tony sat next to him and started eating too.  
"No nightmares?" Steve shook his head, "I slept pretty good...after a week without sleeping.." "Why?" "Every time I needed to sleep I came to your lab. After those nightmares I was afraid to fall asleep..." Steve sighed and looked at his plate. "So we both had company, and didn't get much sleep huh?" Tony giggled lightly and took a drink, "Those nightmares will disappear soon, you just need to find someone to talk and keep your mind in other stuff. Natasha, Bruce, the annoying Clint. Maybe you can even go outside and meet someone." "All of them busy, it's like you and your company, I'm the only one who got nothing to do." "There's a charity party for my company next week, together with the expo. Will you come?" "I don't know. I'd just stand there and look ridiculous." "You'll be okay. There'll be lots of people." "I don't know how to dance." "I'll teach you." Steve looked at him confused, "Pepper will teach you. Pick whoever you want." "Pepper is a CEO, she's busy enough no?" "Then I'll teach you." Tony smiled and stood up to put his dishes in the sink. "I'll see you here in an hour, finish your breakfast." Steve nodded and continued eating.

"Okay, I don't have much experience with dancing with a guy, so it might take a time." "I have no experience at all..." Steve sighed. Tony stood in front of Steve and took one of his hands, putting it on his shoulder. "For now, I'll take the lead until you'll get it." Steve nodded and blushed lightly. Tony put his hand on Steve's side and took his other hand in his. "JARVIS, play some music." JARVIS played music and Tony told Steve to follow his steps. Steve looked down, afraid to step Tony's foot.  
Tony slowly continued moving, letting Steve follow him. "You see, I just move my feet and you move the one in front of mine to the same direction, I just move back, and you move forward, and like this we move in circles." Steve nodded lightly and continued following Tony's steps.  
"Look here." Tony said and lifted Steve's chin, making him look at him, "You've understood it, so just try to follow my steps and look at me." Steve nodded lightly and tried to dance without stepping on Tony's foot.  
"Captain." Tony said as Steve looked down again, "S-Sorry..I just don't want to step on you..." Tony lifted Steve's chin again, "I'll be fine. Just look at me." Steve blushed and nodded lightly.  
"You see? You got it." Tony smiled lightly, making Steve lean against his arm as the music ended. Steve was a bit surprised. Stark looked strong, but not strong enough to hold him and yet.  
Tony leaned his face closer to Steve's, as if to kiss him, but them he stopped and made Steve stand in from of him again. "Got it?" He asked and smiled lightly, "I-I think so..." Steve said unsure. "Well, let's give it a try." Tony said and the music started again.  
"If I was a girl Rogers, or I'd ever break up with Pepper, I'd date you." Tony giggled lightly as he stood up again, "You've learn it quick enough, it was good." "Hm, I'm sorry?" Steve asked confused, "Well, dating the same sex is okay now, not like it used to be." Tony said and gave Steve a can of juice, "But I don't think that men are your type, right?" He asked and drank the juice. Steve didn't answer and started to drink too. "Hm? I'm wrong?" Steve shook his head, "I just don't know...I never thought about something like this, I was focused on the war..." Steve said, "Besides, I've kissed only twice and both of them were women."  
"I'm going to take a shower and then sleep for a bit." Tony stretched, "Feel free to take a walk outside, I have a pool here so you can go and swim." He smiled lightly and walked to him room.

"Ah!" Steve woke up in the middle of the night, covered with cold sweat. "G-God..." He said as he tried to catch his breath, "Until I didn't have any nightmares..." He thought and sighed. "Nightmares again?" Tony asked as he opened Steve's room door. "Yeah...I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I didn't mean to wake you up." Tony sighed and got into the room, lying on the bed next to Steve. "Mr. Stark..?" "Shh... Just go to sleep.." Tony said and closed his eyes, Steve was a bit confused but he laid back down and closed his eyes too, slowly falling asleep.

"Rogers! Are you ready!?" "I look ridiculous!" Steve said as he tied his tie. Tony got into the room and check Steve. "You look just fine darling." He sighed in amusement and walked toward Steve's direction, fixing his suit a bit. "Better." He smiled lightly, "I bet you'll attract lots of looks from the ladies." He giggled and walked back to the door, "Want something to drink before we go?" Steve nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

"Mr. Rogers." "Mrs. Potts." "Nice to see you again." Steve nodded lightly, "Hey Pepps." Tony kissed Pepper, "Let's go inside?" Pepper nodded and she, Tony and Steve walked into the building.

"Hey.." Steve heard a female voice. He turned around and saw a young woman with dark blond hair and brown eyes looking at him. She wasn't short, but she wasn't really tall neither. The medium blue dress she was wearing fit her perfectly. Steve had to admit, she looked good, but not good for his taste. "Hey." He smiled lightly."Kate Jonson." "Steve Rogers." "So..Steve..." Kate smiled lightly and moved her hand slowly on Steve's arm, "Can I invite you for a drink?" "Hm...Sorry, I don't drink..." (**A/N: **Yeah, Kate is a random person I made up)

Steve said and got a bit away from here, "Just a bit..?" She asked quietly and smiled, "Hm sorry, but no.." "Then at least dance with me. Just one dance." Steve wasn't sure. He still was a bit confused about the dancing but decided to give it a shot. "One dance." "That's all I wanted." Kate smiled and took Steve's hand in hers, dragging him to the middle on the room where everyone danced. Steve could see Tony and Pepper having a talk as they danced slowly. He had to admit, in a suit, Stark looked as good as his father, Howard - Serious, good looking and a genius. It was like Howard Stark still was with him, only a bit differently.  
"Steve?" Kate made Steve come back to reality, "Yes?" "I just wanted to say you're a good dancer." She smiled, "Thanks...I had a good teacher..." Steve smiled lightly, remembering the lesson Tony gave him a few weeks ago.  
"Well, I said one dance." Kate let go of Steve as the song ended, "Thanks." She smiled and walked away, Steve sighed in relief. "You see? You didn't step on her feet even once." He heard Tony's voice, "Well, I had a good teacher..." Steve smiled lightly at him, "Thank you Mr. Stark." "No problem." Tony nodded, "Let's go, drinks on me." "I-" "You can't get drunk, I know. But one drink won't kill you." Tony smiled and he Steve and Pepper walked to take something to drink.

"Alright Mr. Stark...we're home..." Steve said as he helped Tony get out of the car, "Thanks for the ride." Steve thanked Happy and Pepper and helped Tony get inside the house.  
"Okay, here we go." Steve said as he made Tony lay on the bed and took his shoes off. "Steve, darling...help me here please..." Tony said as he tried to take off his tie.  
Steve helped Tony to take his tie off and opened his shirt a bit. "Thanks..." "This is why your shouldn't drink Mr. Stark.." Steve sighed and took his own jacket off, "I'm  
fine...it's not the first time..." Tony smiled lightly and sat on the bed, "Come here." Steve looked at him a bit unsure but sat on the bed edge.  
Before he knew it, Tony pulled him into the bed and stood on top of him. "S-Stark..! What are you doing..?!" Steve asked surprised. He noticed that Stark had a serious look in his eyes. Steve liked that look, he saw it every time he visited Tony in his lab for two weeks. Without noticing, Steve started to blush. Tony took Steve's tie off and opened his shit a bit. "I've told you already that I love your muscles Steve...?" He whispered, "Y-Yes...a few times..." Tony leaned toward Steve as if to kiss him, putting one hand on his chest. Steve blushed deeper. He felt Tony's lips, gently touching his before Tony rested his head on Steve's chest. "Good night Steve..." He said quietly and fell asleep.  
"G-Good night Tony..." Steve said quietly and fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

"My head..." Tony said quietly as he woke up. He felt something in front of him and opened his eyes. "Rogers?" He asked confused. "Ugh.." Steve moved a bit in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning." He heard Tony's voice, "M-Morning..." Steve yawned and sat on the bed. "M-Mr. Stark..!" He said when he realized where he is, "I-I'm sorry..." "It's probably my fault..." Tony said and sighed, "We didn't kiss or anything, right?" "Hm..." Steve tried to remember, "You can't really call that a kiss Stark, so no.." Steve stood up, "To bring you water?" "No, it's okay." Tony smiled lightly and stood up too. Steve took his jacket and tie, "I'll make breakfast, okay?" "Sure, sounds good." Tony said and walked into the bathroom. Steve sighed and got out of Tony's room.  
"No nightmares again..." He thought on his way to his room, "When I'm with Stark, I don't have nightmares at all...no Peggy, no Howard, no Bucky no nothing..."

"Do you want to sleep on your own or you don't mind to sleep with me?" Tony asked when Steve was getting ready to sleep, "Huh? What is it all of sudden?" Steve asked confused, "Nothing..." Tony lifted an eyebrow, "JARVIS, what time is it?" "10pm sir." "Okay, TV and snacks or bed?" "Well...I was getting ready to sleep so..." Tony nodded lightly, "Well, good night. Don't have nightmares." Tony smiled lightly and patted Steve's head. Then he walked out of the room. Steve blushed lightly. He got into the bed and closed his eyes.

"Ugh..." Steve slowly woke up, something was shining into his eyes. He blinked a few times to get used to it and then he noticed the figure in front of him. "Stark...?"  
"Oh, good morning sleeping beauty~" Tony smiled lightly and let Steve go, "How did you sleep?" "F-Fine...what are you doing here...?" "You had nightmares again so I came..." Tony brushed Steve's hair with his hands, making Steve blush lightly, noticing that Tony wore nothing but boxers. "C-Couldn't you a-at least d-dress up...?" He asked quietly, blushing even deeper. "Well I was in the middle of changing clothes and decided to come like this." Tony pouted. "I've made some breakfast. What do you prefer: Coffee, tea or juice?" "J-Juice.." "Fine, go wash your face and get downstairs." Steve nodded and Tony walked out of the room.  
Steve quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. "No no no no just NO!" He thought and slid into a sitting position, "You can't feel **anything** for Stark! **Nothing!**" Steve buried his face in his hands and sighed. He slowly slid his hand into his pants, hesitating. Steve let out a soft moan as he grabbed his hard member lightly, slowly starting to stroke it, thinking about Tony. Tony's voice, his looks, the way he hugged him just now, his warm skin and gentle touch, those deep brown eyes Steve liked. Steve stroked faster.  
"A-Ah..!" Steve came, he panted heavily. "Is everything okay?" Steve heard Tony's voice, "Damn..." He thought, "E-Everything is f-fine..." He said and washed his hand, "I'll come down soon." "Okay.." Steve washed his face and sighed. "No Stark can do easy life for you..." He thought and walked back to the bathroom to change his clothes.

"..Don't get it, what is it all of sudden?" "I'm sorry Pepps, it just...doesn't work...I've tried.." Pepper noticed Steve. "It's because of him, right?" She asked quietly, "A bit...I don't know how he feels, but I know I can't stay with you while having those feelings..." Tony kissed Pepper's forehead, "I'm really sorry Pepps..." Pepper sighed, "It's fine, I understand. Thanks for telling me." "Friends?" "Always Stark." Pepper smiled lightly, "I'll let you walk me to the car." She and Tony stood up and walked out of the house.

"You broke up with Mrs. Potts?" Steve asked confused as Tony came back, "Yeah, it just didn't work..." "Too bad..you looked like a good couple..." "Well, it's better than dating her while having false feelings." Tony said and took a bite from Steve's food, "Any plans for this evening?" Steve asked, "Nope. You?" Steve shook his head. "Then 8 pm, you, me, the couch, TV and food." Tony smiled, "I'll see what I can do.." Steve smiled lightly.

"What the fuck Stark?" Steve asked confused, "What? It's a great entertaining." "Zombies?" "Didn't you have zombies back in the 40's?" "Not as much as I know..." "Zombies, they are walking dead people. The live only for one thing: To eat you and your brains. If you get bitten, you turn into one of them." "You people make weird things." Steve sighed, "Watch the movie Rogers." "And what's with you calling me Rogers?" Steve pouted, "You prefer captain?" "I have a name, it's Steve." "And I'm Tony. That's a progress." Tony smiled lightly at Steve, Steve blushed and looked back at the TV. Tony sighed, amused and continued watching the movie too.

"Ew!" Steve covered his eyes, "People actually **eat** while watching this!?" "Yep~" "I'll never understand zombies!" Steve buried his face in Tony's chest, closing his eyes.  
"It's just a movie...relax..." Tony started patting Steve's head. "They ate him...I'll never be able to get this image out of my head!" "Can I try?~" Tony said amused. Steve looked at him, "Are you drunk again?" He asked, "Hmm...No..." Tony smiled lightly and lifted Steve's chin, pressing his lips gently against Steve's. Steve was a bit surprised, starting to blush. "So, better...?" He smiled lightly, Steve didn't answer. He just leaned toward Tony and kissed him. Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised. Steve slowly wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and closed his eyes, pulling himself closer to Tony, making the kiss deeper. Tony slowly closed his eyes, kissing Steve back.  
Steve realized what he's doing and quickly pulled back, blushing in deep red. "I-I'm...I'm really sorry Mr. Stark!" "Wow, relax..nothing to apologize about..." Tony said  
and patted Steve's head, "D-Don't touch me..!" Steve got away, Tony looked at him surprised. "Steve...please Relax...nothing happened, okay? It's fine..." Tony said calmly, slowly reaching his hand toward Steve, "It's fine..." Steve hesitated, but he didn't move. Tony slowly put his hand on Steve's cheek, "You see? It's alright..." Tony said quietly, looking at Steve. Steve looked at Tony, not taking his eyes off him. "It was my fault...I'm sorry..." Tony apologized.  
"It's...it's nothing..." Steve said after a few minutes, "Are you okay?" Steve nodded, "I'm really sorry..." "I...it's not your fault...I kissed you..." "I kissed you first." Tony said and sighed, "It...Wasn't your first kiss, right?" Steve shook his head, "Third..." "Well, with your looks I guess women were interested in you..." Tony smiled lightly. "Can I ask...why did you kiss me...?" "Well, I've told you I've try to take that image out of you head...and it's worked...no?" Tony smiled lightly and looked at his glass, "And I might be a little drunk now so..." He giggled lightly, "So...no meaning...?" Tony put his glass down and looked at Steve, "Why captain, you have many questions..." Tony kissed him again, "Maybe there's meaning, but I've told you I'm drunk...And a tip for this century..." Tony kissed Steve again, "Everyone can go and rent a hooker for a night for it to have no meaning..." He said quietly, Steve slapped him. "Don't call me a slu-Ngh..!" Tony kissed Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh..." Tony slowly opened his eyes and sat down, his head hurt like hell. "What happened..-" Then Tony remember, "JARVIS..Please tell me I didn't fuck Roger's ass."  
"I'm afraid you did sir." "Ugh...where is he?" "In his room, sleeping. You took his virginity after all." "Fuck me JARVIS..." "I'm afraid-" "Not like this! Ugh!" Tony laid back down. "I bet he'd hate me more than usual...JARVIS, let's destroy one of the suits and rebuilt it. I'd keep me busy for a week or two." "Genius plan sir." "Sarcasm." Tony pouted and stood up, he took a shower and walked downstairs to his lab.

For the next two weeks, Tony didn't go out of the lab and Steve didn't bother himself to go there. He walked around the room, worked out and watched TV.  
"Sir, Mr. Rogers asked me to call you. He said it's important." "What happened?" "He threw up." Tony stood up and walked to Steve's room.  
"Rogers? Are you okay!?" "I'm...I-I'm fine..." Tony heard Steve's voice from the bathroom. He walked in and saw Steve sitting on the floor next to the toilet. "Threw up?"  
Tony asked, "Have you been eating? Maybe you got sick?" "I can't get sick, I have the serum..." Steve said, "And yeah, I've been eating. Pepper is bringing food every weekend because she knows you can't do it by yourself..." Steve slowly stood up. "Wash your face and brush your teeth, I'm going to make you something..." Steve nodded lightly and Tony got out of the room.

"Is it okay...? Does it make you sick?" Steve shook his head. "It's fine...It's been a long while since you cooked something..." "Well, I don't usually eat so..." Tony sighed and sat down in front of Steve, "If you want I can try and cook more." He smiled lightly, "Well, if it'd take you out of the lab..." "My suit is ruined. Badly.." "Of course, the man in a suit armor." "Shut up and eat." Tony pouted and took a bite from Steve's food. Suddenly Steve felt his head is dizzy. "I...need to lay down..." Tony quickly Stood up and helped Steve to get to the couch and lay down. "Are you okay?" "Yeah...I just need to rest..." Tony nodded lightly and kissed Steve's forehead. "By the way, I didn't have the option to tell you this but...I love you Rogers..." He said quietly and patted Steve's head. Steve looked a bit surprised at Tony and then he smiled lightly. "I love you too Stark...why do you think I was so nervous when I kissed you and let you takes my virginity..." Tony kissed Steve lightly. "Rest." He covered Steve, "I'll bring the thermometer for any case..."  
Steve nodded lightly and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Drunk again Mr. Stark?" Steve sighed, helping Pepper get Tony into the house. "I'd take him to my house but I have to be at the company really early.." Pepper sighed and with Steve's help put Tony on the couch, "No problem, I'll take care of him." Steve said, "Thanks." "Don't...go..." Tony said quietly, grabbing Pepper's arm, "I'll call you tomorrow Stark." Pepper kissed Tony's forehead, "Good night." She smiled lightly and got out of the house. Steve looked at Tony. "Do you want a glass of water Mr. Stark?" Tony shook his head lightly. "Go to your room Rogers..." He said and slowly stood up, "Don't stand up just like this Stark..!" Steve tried to push Tony down,  
"Leave me alone Rogers! I can take care of myself!" Tony pushed Steve away and stood up, "Tough night...?" Steve asked quietly, "Room." Tony said again, "For the past few weeks you were a bother and made me run after you to help you because something, we don't know, happened! Well guess what? I'm busy. I have Pepper, I have my lab and I have my company!" Steve looked at Tony surprised, "I didn't want you here in the first place." Tony said coldly, "You're here only because of Nick."  
"Tony, if it was such a bother-" "Room Rogers...just leave me alone..." Tony stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Steve slowly stood up. "If that's all Stark, good night..." He said quietly and walked to his room.

As Steve got back to his room, leaning against the door, slowly tears started falling from his eyes. He slid into a sitting position and buried his face in his hands. "I-I...I can't believe it..." Steve thought as he cried, "Everything was going so w-well...why'd Tony play with my feeling like this...!?" He lifted his head and looked around the room. "Stark never wanted me here in the first place..." Steve thought as he slowly stood up, "From the very first day..."

"Not again..." Tony complained as he opened his eyes, "JAR, time..." "It's 12pm sir." "Ugh..." Tony sighed and slowly stood up.  
"Hey, where's the capsicle?" Tony asked confused when he saw that Steve wasn't around. "He left." "Left where?" "S.H.I.E.L.D HQ sir." "Why?" "You kicked him out." Tony was surprised, "I was drunk that much?" "Yes sir." Tony sighed. He changed his clothes and walked out of the house.

"Rogers." "I'm busy Stark." Steve said and punched the bag harder, "I just want to talk." "I'm busy!" The bag flew to the other side of the room. Steve sighed. "What?"  
He asked annoyed as he changed the bag, "I wanted to apologize for yesterday..." Tony said, "I was drunk and I said lots of stuff..." "Why are you apologizing?" Steve asked and started punching the bag, "You're right. I'm a bother. That's why I've decided to stay here." Steve stopped and looked at Tony, "If that's all, please go. I'm busy." Tony opened his mouth to say something but Steve spoke before him. "Stark, if I learned something, it's that alcohol makes people say what they really think. Even if they never did. I'm getting into your personal space and you can't finish your work because every time I have a stupid nightmare I'm bothering you." Steve sighed, "Just go already.." He started punching the bag again. Tony nodded lightly. "Sorry for bothering you..." He said quietly and went back home.

* * *

**A/N:** Having problems with chapter six so it'd take a while until I upload it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yay~ I've finished editing chapter 6~  
**SPOILERS! Lot's of them!** If you haven't seen the avengers yet, and don't like spoilers, DON'T read this. It's basically quotes from the movie. I've added sentences from my own, actions and changed the content of some of the quotes too.  
Enjoy :3

* * *

"Fury didn't tell me he's going to call you." Steve stared at Tony, "Yeah, there are a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Steve ignored him and looked out of the window. "Just not him..." He thought frustrated and sighed.

"Ow!" Bruce said as Tony shocked him, "Nothing?" Tony looked at Bruce, "Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asked as he got in, "They're still checking it. You really control it Doc. What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? **Huge** bag of weed?" "Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked annoyed, "Funny things are." Steve started at him. Stark was pissing him off more than usual. "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." "No, it..It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Steve wanted to smile, but he tried his best not to show it. After his and Tony's 'fight' he couldn't stand being with the man.  
"You need to focus, Mr. Stark." "You think I'm not?" Tony lifted an eyebrow, he understood that what he done to Steve was harsh, but the man didn't give him a chance to apologize like he need to. Screw that. He didn't let him get** NEAR **him. "Why Fury called us now and not earlier? He's knows something we don't and he's hiding it from us. But I can't know **what **unless I'll have all the info. "You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked confused, "He's a spy Captain, He's** THE** spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony pointed at Bruce, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Bruce lifted his head, "Uh...I just want to finish my work here and..." "Doctor?" Steve stopped him in the middle, "'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." "I heard it." Steve nodded lightly, Bruce pointed at Tony, "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Clint didn't tell Loki about the tower it's still all over the news." "The Stark Tower? That big ugly - building in New York?" Steve ignored Tony's stare, he never liked this building. It was too...new. "It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Tony nodded, "But that's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." "So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Bruce said, "I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" "I should probably look into that once I'll finish breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Steve looked at him a bit confused, "I'm sorry, did you say...?" "JARVIS has been running it since I came here. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony offered Steve the bag he was holding, "Blueberry?" He asked, hoping that Steve might forgive him a bit. Steve just stared at him. "Fine, not then." Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asked, trying to relax the mood between Tony and Steve, "Just...find the cube." Steve sighed and got out of the lab annoyed. Tony watched him walk away. "Rogers will never listen huh..?" He thought and sighed, "Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony said to Bruce and finished the blueberries.

* * *

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Nick asked annoyed. Everyone started fighting.  
"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor said to Nick, "What are we, a team?" Bruce asked, "No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." "You need to step away." Nick said, signaling Bruce to keep quiet, "Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, "You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve said annoyed, he had enough of Stark's arrogance. "Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony had it. He didn't care anymore if Steve listen and forgive him. The way he acted toward Tony, started pissing Tony off. "I know people that worth ten of you." Steve got his face closer to Tony's, "The only thing you really fight for is YOURSELF. You're not the kind of guy who'll sacrifice himself to help the others." "Exactly how good you know me?" Tony lifted an eyebrow, "You're not much or a hero yourself. You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a **bottle**!" New plan, make Steve mad. Tony just liked the fire in the man's eyes with each thing that he's saying, making the solider more and more annoyed. It made him look hot. And Tony really liked it. Although he might crossed the line here. Just a bit. He didn't mean it sound as bad as it was. Without everything that happen, the solider wouldn't be here with him right now.  
"Put on the suite, let's go a few rounds." "Agent Romanoff," Nick spoke, "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." "Where? You're renting my room." Bruce asked a bit annoyed. "The cell was just..." "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out." Bruce said, raising his voice, "So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Everyone looked at Bruce surprised, alerted.  
"Dr. Banner," Steve spoke first, finding his voice, "Please put down the scepter..." Suddenly the computer showed a signal for locating the Tesseract. Bruce put down the scepter and walked towards the computer monitor. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." He smiled lightly. "Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked. "I can get there faster." "Look, all of us..." Steve didn't know why, he felt a bit worried about the metal man. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Tony started walking out of the room, not even bothering to listen, but Steve stopped him. "You're not going alone!" He said, he really didn't want Tony to get hurt, and now he was annoying him again. "You're going to stop me?" Tony lifted an eyebrow. Steve Rogers is really worried about him? "Put on the suit, let's find out." "I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony tried his best not to smile, "Put on the suit." "Oh, my God!" Bruce said as he noticed the monitor. Suddenly one of the ships engines blew up.  
"Put on the suit!" Steve said to Tony, "Yep!" Steve helped Tony get up and out of the lab.

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word." Steve jumped towards the red lever, waiting for a order from Tony.

The engine slowly started up. "Cap, need a lever." He said, "I need a minute here!" Steve said as he fought Loki's soldiers. "Lever! Now!" Tony said as the engine moved faster. Steve dragged himself back on the ship, but Loki's soldiers started shooting at him. Tony got dragged out of the engine as Steve manages to pull the red lever. One of the enemies shot and made Steve fall from the ship. "S-Stark...!" "Hold on Cap'." Tony flew after Steve and caught him. "Are you alright Captain?" He asked as he flew back to the ship, "I think so..." Steve said as he panted, "Thanks." "No problem cap', glad you're okay." Tony said and put Steve down.  
"Hey, guys, is everything alright there?" "Not really." Natasha answered, "The Hulk is ruining half of the ship and I can't find Hawkeye." "Fine, we're coming to help."  
Tony looked at Steve. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes, why are you asking?" Steve asked confused, "Just wondering. We don't need to lose you now Rogers." Tony said, "Well, we have an angry beast to deal with, let's go." "Y-Yeah..." Steve said quietly as he started to blush. Tony smiled lightly. Steve was slowly forgiving him.

"Was he married?" Steve asked, "No. He was a uh...cellist, I think." After hearing about Coulson's death, everyone walked around the ship, trying to think how to defeat Loki. Tony was a bit glad that Steve agreed to talk with him. After all of those months the solider never even said a word to him, he was pleased Steve slowly getting closer ho him. "I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." "He was an idiot." Tony said in light anger, "Why? For believing?" Steve asked confused, "For taking on Loki alone." "He was doing his job." "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Tony sighed, "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Steve sighed, remembering how Peggy told him to wait until Howard will come, not to do anything stupid and he ignored her. "Right. How did that work for him?" "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" "I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony got his face closer to Steve's. Then, for the first time, he noticed Steve's eye color clearly.  
"I've never noticed how bright blue your eyes." Tony said quietly, not thinking about his words. Steve blushed. "It's already the second time you blush today..." Tony smiled lightly and leaned his head slowly closer to Steve's. "_**Don't**__. He'll start yelling at you._" A voice stopped him. Tony wanted to kill that voice but he was right, he can't take that risk, he wanted to be friends with Steve. "Loki made it personal." Tony said, starting to walk around the room, "He hit us all right where we live. Why?" "To tear us apart." Steve said like it's obvious, "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." "Right. I caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve rolled his eyes, "Yeah. But that's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered!" Tony said, suddenly he froze when he realized. "Son of a bitch."

Tony landed on Stark Towers and unsuited himself and walked into his penthouse, Loki was waiting.  
"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said when he saw Tony, "Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said and shrugged, "You should have left your armor on for that." "Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony offered and walked to take himself a drink, "Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said, "The Chitauri will still come." "No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony poured a drink, "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." Tony shrugged again and drank. "Yes, I've met them." Loki sighed, "Yeah, takes us a while to get into action." Tony said, "Let's make a head cout here, shall we? Your brother, a demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Loki turned away, Tony put on his Iron Man suit homing bracelet. "That was the plan." Loki said, looking at the view. "A stupid plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony said and drank again, "I have an army." Loki looked at Tony in anger, "We have a Hulk." Tony got closer to Loki. "I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said, a bit confused. "You're missing the point of all of this. There's no version where you come out on top." Tony said, "Yeah, your army is coming, and yeah, maybe it's too much for us. But that doesn't change a thing because it's all on **YOU**. If we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." "How will your friends fight me when they'll be busy fighting you?" Loki hit Tony on the chest with his scepter. Nothing happened. Loki tried again. Nothing. "It should work!" He said in anger, Tony shrugged. "Performing issues, you know." Loki grabbed Tony by his throat and threw him across the room. "Jarvis, anytime now." Tony said as he tried to breathe, Loki grabbed Tony by the throat again. "You will all fall before me." Loki said and threw Tony out of the window. Tony started falling and his suit flew after him. The suit worn itself on Tony and he flew back to the top of the tower.  
"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil." Tony said, ready to attack Loki. Tony noticed the Chitauri.

"Hey, where's Rogers?" Tony asked as he landed, "He didn't come?" "Didn't you hear? Steve's pregnant..." Thor said, "What? Pregnant? Since when?" "We'd say he's in the 5th or 6th month..." "What? From who?" "He knows, but he won't tell us..." Thor sighed, Tony looked at the group. "I think I know..." He said quietly, "Where's he now?"  
"At the HQ infirmary..." Tony nodded, "JARVIS, how much power?" "I think we have enough sir..." "Let's go." "Stark!" Tony ignored them and flew away.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter 7 will be up when I'll finish chapter 8 ;;


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Okay, next chapter is going to be final! But I'm too lazy and I want to edit him a bit so he'll be up tomorrow.  
In this chapter Steve and Tony having two kids!~ Peter and Kaine, which is one of Peter's clones, the second scarlet spider. I don't really remember ^^"  
Enjoy~

* * *

"Rogers!" "Oh, how did the fight go?" Steve asked and looked at Tony, "T-Tony...? Are you okay? You're hurt!" "I'm fine. Why you didn't tell me...?" "I...wanted to, just didn't have the right time..." "Is he..." "Yours? Yeah..." Steve nodded lightly and put a hand on his stomach. "I...I honestly don't know what to do..." He said quietly, "When I was getting ready to get Loki, I started throwing up. I shouldn't have done all of that while pregnant...but I didn't listen. I wanted to help..." Tony hugged Steve. "It's okay...I'll help you..." Steve nodded lightly, "But it still doesn't mean...-" "I know..we'll talk about this later." "By the way, there're twins..." "Twins?" Tony asked a bit surprised, "Y-Yeah...twins..." A few tears fell from Steve's eyes. "Shh..Nothing to worry about..." He kissed Steve's forehead and wiped him tears. "I'm  
afraid Tony...afraid something might happen...!" Slowly everyone else came. "It's alright. Nothing is going to happened and everything will be okay..." Steve hugged Tony back. "Everything is going to be okay Steve..." "Can we come in...?" Natasha asked, "S-Sure..." Steve said and broke the hug, everyone came in. "How're you feeling?" Bruce asked, "I'm fine. It feels weird and kind of annoys me, but I'm fine." Steve smiled lightly, "Do you know what you're having?" Natasha asked, "Hm...They're still a bit unsure but twins." "Why won't you tell who's the father?" "I...I rather not..." Steve said quietly, "We had a few problems and I don't want to say something before we'd fix everything...it was kind of rape.  
But...it'll be okay..." He smiled, suddenly he covered him mouth with his hand. Tony gave Steve the bucket and Steve threw up. "Want me to make you something?" Steve nodded, "I miss your breakfast. It was way better than this shit." "Steven Rogers said the 'S' word? Stark, what are you teaching him?!" Clint hit Tony, "Hey, shut up hawk man." Tony pouted, "I'll come back soon. You better watch him closely." Tony stared at the people in the room and got out. "Rape?" Bruce asked confused, "W-Well, it was in the heat of the moment..." Steve blushed lightly, "He kissed me, I kissed him and it ended in us doing it..." "Wow...I really want to know." Natasha said, "After things will work you, you have to tell us." "Of course." Steve smiled and threw up again. "Ugh...this is annoying..."

"I'm back." Tony said and put the tray on Steve's laps, "Thank you." Steve smiled and started eating, "Well well well, who knew that Stark can cook?" Clint asked, "Are you sure it's not poison?" "Shut up Clint, I ate Tony's cooking for a month or two and I'm fine." Steve pouted, "And pregnant." Clint lifted an eyebrow, "Food can't make you pregnant. Where the hell have you been during the sex ED classes?" Tony lifted an eyebrow, "I think he missed them." Natasha giggled lightly, "Oh shut up."Clint pouted.

* * *

"T-Tony...! Wake up...!" "I'm not asleep, what is it?" "I...I think I'm going to give a birth..!" Tony quickly stood up, "But you have two weeks left!" "I-I know..!" "Let's go!" Tony and Steve got out of the house and Tony drove to the hospital.

"Okay...there's nothing to worry, they're just want to come earlier, it's just a few weeks, nothing serious." The doctor relaxed Steve. Steve nodded lightly. "Shh...everything will be okay..." Tony said quietly and patted Steve's head, kissing his forehead. "S-Stay with me...p-please..." Steve begged quietly, "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you..." Tony said calmly, Steve nodded.

"Twins..." Steve said quietly, "We have Twins Tony..." "Yeah...we do..." Tony smiled lightly, "Who you got?" "Hm...Peter, what means that you got Kaine." "Okay." Tony nodded and looked at the baby he was holding, "No doubt cap', they look cute like you~" He smiled lightly, Steve blushed. "S-Shut up Stark..." Tony giggled, "By the way, sorry..."  
"Hm? About what?" Steve asked confused, "All of this mess is because of me...if I didn't kiss you, if I didn't rape you and then kicked you out, none of this would happened..."  
"You mean you didn't want to have those kids?" Steve asked confused, "N-No...it's not that...it's just that, because of me, you couldn't do the only thing you wanted, to help.  
You were stuck in a messed up situation and kept throwing up." Steve sighed. "Tony...it's nothing..." He said quietly and smiled, "I'm actually glad...to be able having kids with you...just...we still need to...work it out.." "I know, and I promise we will." Tony nodded and kissed Steve's head lightly, "Now go to sleep with I'm putting them to sleep. You must be tired..." "Yeah..." Steve yawned, "Good night Tony..." He kissed Tony lightly and walked to his room. Tony looked at the babies in front of him. "Well, let's get you to sleep too~" He smiled and picked them up, putting Peter and Kaine in their cribs.

"Kaine!" Tony heard Steve and quickly came downstairs. "What happened!?" "Kaine! He's on the ceiling!" Tony looked upstairs and saw Kaine, crawling on the ceiling.  
"Kaine!" He said surprised, "I'll fly there with my suit..." "Be careful...Kaine! Get down!" Tony wore his suit and flew up. "Come to daddy Kaine..." Tony smiled lightly, "You're making your papa worry for nothing..." Kaine let the ceiling go with one of his hands and started falling down. Tony caught him and landed down.  
"Oh thank goodness..." Steve sighed in relief and took Kaine from Tony. "Thank you Tony.." Steve kissed Tony deeply, "No problem." Tony smiled lightly as he took the suit off, "Peter! No!" Tony stopped Peter, who was trying to crawl on the wall, "Honey...I think something is wrong here.." "Don't call me honey," Steve pouted, "And I guess...I'm pretty sure that kids don't crawl on stuff..." "We'll just have to teach him when he'll be a little older." Tony said as he walked to something covered, "For now I'll put Jarvis to look after him and stop him. "How?" Steve lifted his eyebrow, Tony took the covers off and reveals a person, in the beginning of his twenties, wearing a suit. "With Jarvis of course." "But he's a program..." "But I've worked on a human look for him. Jarvis, wake up." The man opened his eyes and looked at Tony. "Yes sir?" "I want you to watch over Kaine and  
Peter whenever me and captain can't, but since I can't turn you on and off all the time you're going to live like a human." Jarvis nodded. "Of course sir." "Great." Tony smiled lightly. "Are you sure it's okay..?" Steve asked unsure. Jarvis walked to his direction. "I can assure you that I'll watch over them well Mr. Rogers." He said, "I don't tend to be tired and normal human, I can watch over them 24 hours a day." Steve looked at Jarvis unsure but nodded. "Okay, I trust you. But if something happen them, I'll kill you Stark." Tony nodded. "Well, let's go Jarvis, I'll show you your room." Tony took Peter, Steve took Kaine.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Jarvis has a body :D  
Sorry, I just also like TonyxJarvis and because Jarvis looks like his voice actor I really like his look!~  
Next chapter is final. I'll upload it tomorrow like I said before because I'm lazy :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Final Chapter! ;;  
Contains *ahmfailahm* yaoi (Tony's fault of course)  
Steve's birthday and the twins are 4 years old :D  
Enjoy ;;

* * *

"Papa...wake up.." Peter and Kaine woke Steve up. "Ugh..what..?" He yawned and sat on the bed. "Happy birthday..!~" The twins smiled and hugged Steve." "Thank you~" Steve smiled and hugged the twins back . "Good morning darling." Tony smiled as he got into the room as well, "Happy birthday..~" He kissed Steve. "T-Thanks..." Steve blushed. "The twins prepared you something, but I wanted to give you your present first.." Peter and Kaine gave Steve a little box and Steve opened it, starting to blush.  
"T-Tony...what..?" "It's been 4 years...and all I think about is how much I want to be with you..." Tony said quietly and kissed Steve's head, "If you don't want to, I have a backup gift." Steve shook his head. "I..I will marry you Tony..." "Papa is blushing.." Peter and Kaine giggled, "Sh-Shut up you two..!" Steve said, Tony kissed him deeply.  
"Well, don't forget, there's a party today." "What party?" Steve asked confused, "Your birthday party of course." Tony smiled. Steve pouted. "Don't pout." Tony kissed Steve. "Now it's our turn! Let's go papa!~" "I'm coming.." Steve giggled lightly and stood up, walking with the twins downstairs.

"It's..." "A music box loaded with photos." Jarvis said, "Jarvis helped us a bit." The twins smiled, "But...you're only 4 years old..." Steve said a bit surprised, "They got Sir's brain..." Jarvis smiled lightly. "Thanks you two..I love it. And you too..." Steve hugged Peter and Kaine. "Happy birthday Mr. Rogers." Jarvis smiled lightly at Steve. "Thank you Jarvis." Steve smiled back, "I still don't get why you made him to look like me." He pouted and picked Peter up, "Because I worked on his looks during our fight then, and well, I missed you and all so I could think only about you." Tony picked Kaine up, Steve blushed. "Besides, you're not that alike," Tony said as he brushed Jarvis's hair, "As long as the kids don't call him daddy or papa it's alright." "Very funny sir." Jarvis sighed, "I love you too." Tony rolled his eyes, "Don't forget you're watching over them today, they seem to like you." "Of course sir, I remember."

"Happy birthday Steve." Natasha smiled, "Yeah, how old are you by now? 100 something?" Clint giggled, "Oh shut up Clint." Steve said a bit annoyed but smiled lightly,  
"Thanks all of you for coming." "We know it's not much but it's something." Suddenly Natasha noticed the ring of Steve's finger. "Oh. My. God. C'mon, spill it out, who?"  
"What are you..-" "Your ring! You're engaged!" "O-Oh...yeah..." Steve blushed lightly, "So everything worked out?" Bruce asked, Steve nodded. "C'mon! Who?" "I-" "What's up everyone?" Tony asked as he got in, "I'll tell you later." Steve sighed, "Hey Stark." Everyone greeted Tony

"Okay hm..." Steve sighed, "There were...lots...of questions about who I date, or who's the father of my kids or who I'm engaged to now...so.." Steve took a deep breath, "This person, is here now. And if he want people to know, I'd be glad if he'll come here..." Everyone were quiet. Suddenly Tony stood up and walked to Steve's direction without saying a word. "Missed me already honey?~" He said quietly and pulled Steve into a kiss. Steve blushed. Almost everyone looked at them surprised. "Happy birthday darling..~" "S-Stop talking..!" Steve said nervously. "We're done with the little speech for now, enjoy~" Tony said and pulled Steve away by his tie. "T-Tony..!"

"T-Tony..! Ah..!" Tony pushed Steve lightly against the toilet cell, "Ton-ngh..!" Tony kissed Steve deeply.  
"T-Tony stop...!" Steve said as Tony broke the kiss, "Will you relax, I just know you won't let me kiss you like this in front on the people to I took you here." Tony said and kissed Steve lightly, "The only thing you got from me was a 'happy birthday' and a kiss." Tony slowly moved a hand on Steve's chest, "I love you Steve...more than everything..."  
He said quietly, "I'm sorry for being a complete idiot back then and that I got you pregnant and tha-" Steve stopped Tony with a kiss. "It's alright..." He smiled lightly, "You were there when I needed you...it's all what matters Tony...you showed me that you can take responsibility..." Tony kissed Steve, "I love you Steve..I'm sorry for everything and I promise to be a good husband and a good father for Peter and Kaine..." Tony took Steve's hand in his and kissed it lightly. "I know you can...I trust you..." Steve blushed, "Let's go back, they're waiting for you." Steve nodded and they walked back to the hall.

"Hey Jar, how's the kids?" "They're asleep." Tony noticed Peter on Jarvis's laps. "Where's Kaine?" "In their room." "So why Peter is here?" "I couldn't make him let go so Igave up and let him sleep on me." "I guess he really like you." Tony giggled lightly, he tried to take Peter but Peter refused. Tony sighed. "Well, You better at least go to your room and sleep, good night~" He smiled lightly and dragged Steve with him to the bedroom.

"A-Ah Tony...!" Steve said surprised as Tony pushed him into the bed, standing on top of him, "C'mon honey, don't tell me you didn't expect this..." Tony pouted and lifted Steve's chin, making Steve look at him. "My cap', you've got the prettiest blue eyes from every person I've ever met, you know that...?~" He smiled and kissed Steve deeply.  
Steve slowly wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Tony slid his hand under Steve's shirt, moving it slowly on Steve's skin and making Steve jump in light surprised as he touched a sensitive place. Steve moaned into the kiss and moved his hand through Tony's hair.  
"You're such a cutie capsicle~" Tony smirked, "Sh-Shut up..." Steve said as he panted and pulled Tony into another kiss. Tony bit Steve's lower lip, making Steve moan lightly into the kiss, and slid his tongue into Steve's mouth. Tony slowly moved his hand down on Steve's chest to his lower body and grabbed his crotch lightly, making Steve moaned into the kiss and grab a bit tighter into him.  
When Tony broke the kiss, both him and Steve were panting heavily. Tony kissed Steve lightly and then he moved to his neck, starting to lick and suck it, making soft moans escape from Steve's mouth. Steve held into Tony lightly, moaning in light pleasure. Tony started unbuttoning Steve's shirt and took it off, throwing the shirt on the floor.  
"I-If you're going to say a** WORD** about my muscles..." Steve said as he panted, "Well it's not my fault that your body is built so well.." Tony pouted and kissed Steve. He moved to his chest and started to lick and suck it, leaving dark marks on his way down on Steve's upper body. Steve moaned in pleasure.  
"T-Tony...!" Steve moaned surprised as Tony reached a sensitive spot, starting to lick and suck it. "Uh..! T-Ton-ah..!" Steve grabbed into Tony's hair, moaning loudly in pleasure. Tony kept his actions, moving a hand down and slid it into Steve's pants. He slowly moved it down on Steve's thigh, sliding Steve's pants down as well.  
"T-Ton-uhh..!" Steve came a bit, Tony stopped and kissed his way up on Steve's upper body. "I love you Cap'..." He said quietly and kissed Steve deeply. "I-I love you too Tony..." Steve said as he panted. He moved his fingers through Tony's hair and kissed him. Steve slowly moved his hands down on Tony's arms.  
When he broke the kiss Steve kissed Tony lightly. He took Tony's jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt, seeing the blue shine of the reactor. Steve slowly moved a hand over it and kissed Tony. Tony took his own shirt off and added it to the clothes pile on the floor. "I'm really lucky to have you Steve..." Tony whispered to Steve and bit the side of his neck lightly, kissing his way down on Steve's upper body. When Tony reached Steve's boxers he stopped and slid them down, revealing Steve's hard cock. Tony started to lick and suck it. Steve moved his fingers through Tony's hair, grabbing into it, moaning in pleasure. Tony moved a hand on Steve's thigh, sliding his pants even lower until they fell on the floor. Steve grabbed into Tony's hair tighter. "T-Tony uh..! A-Ah..!" He came. Tony swallowed it and kissed Steve. He took Steve's hand in his and kissed the ring. "I'm really glad you agreed Steve..." Tony whispered and kissed Steve again. "O-Of course I'd agree..." Steve said as he panted, "I...I love you Tony...we were getting along really well during those four years..." "I can be a good boy when I want to~" Tony smiled and kissed Steve again. He took Steve's boxers off and threw them on the floor. Steve took Tony's hand and started to lick and suck his fingers, covering them with his saliva. "You know, I have a-ow..!" Tony said as Steve bit his finger, "Fine geez...you don't have to bite me..." He pouted and started to kiss and lick Stave's stomach, making Steve moan as he continued licking and sucking Tony's fingers.  
After a while Tony took his fingers back and kissed Steve deeply, slowly getting his fingers one by one into Steve. "N-Ngh..!" Steve held tight onto Tony's arms, moaning into the kiss.  
Tony broke the kiss, Steve was panting heavily. His face were covered in light shade of red. Tony kissed Steve again and waited a bit for him to relax before moving his fingers inside of Steve, making Steve moaned in pain mixed with light pleasure.  
After a while Steve moaned in pure pleasure as Tony hit a certain spot inside of him. Tony felt himself getting harder and harder with each of Steve's moans. "G-God damn it Steve..." Tony hissed and took his fingers out of Steve, kissing him deeply. "W-What...have I-I done...?" Steve asked as he panted, "Being so damn cute and hot at the same time shouldn't be allowed to you..." Tony said and kissed Steve again, opening his own pants and sliding them down. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, pulling Tony down into a kiss, letting Tony slid his tongue into his mouth as Tony got himself inside of him. Steve moaned in pain into the kiss, moving his hands down on Tony's arms and held into them tightly, still not breaking the kiss.  
"Are you okay...?" Tony whispered to Steve when he broke the kiss, Steve nodded lightly. "Y-You can move..." He said quietly as he panted, his grip into Tony became loose. Tony slowly started thrusting inside of Steve, making Steve's grip become tighter again as he moaned in light pain. Tony thrusted faster.  
"T-Tony uh..! Ah...A-Ah Ah..Tony..!" Suddenly Steve moaned loudly in pure pleasure, Tony smiled to himself, thrusting ever faster, hitting that spot again and again with each thrust.  
"A-Ah..!" Steve came. Tony came inside of him. He kissed Steve deeply and got outside of him. "Are you okay...?" Tony asked quietly as he laid next to Steve. "You...you know I am Tony..." Steve said as he panted. Tony hugged Steve and kissed his forehead. "I love you darling..." Steve sighed amused, "I love you too Tony." He said and rested his head against Tony's chest. Steve kissed the reactor lightly and then he kissed Tony. "Everything is going to be okay...r-right...?" Tony looked at Steve and kissed him. "Of course...I won't let a thing hurt you or our kids..." Steve closed his eyes. "Good night Tony..." He said quietly, "Good night Cap', Happy Birthday...~" Tony kissed Steve's heard and started patting his head.

* * *

**A/N:** And...that's it!~  
I hope you enjoyed it ;;


End file.
